


Un lugar llamado hogar

by horoniuwu



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horoniuwu/pseuds/horoniuwu
Summary: Avanzar en el mapa implica dejar atrás parte del camino. Se vuelve difícil cuando el hogar se aferra a tus extremidades.Cuando ni siquiera tienes uno, lo es más.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield





	Un lugar llamado hogar

Bilbo vio el sol del atardecer desaparecer detrás del horizonte y se refugió un poco más en su manta. Ya había llegado el final del día y era el momento en que la nostalgia embargaba al hobbit. Solía recordar; algunas veces solo en un pensamiento que resultaba demasiado largo, otras veces en varios trozos de recuerdos que lo devolvían a la Comarca.

Sin embargo, ni pensar toda la noche en Hobbiton cambiaría el hecho de que su hogar ya había quedado bastante atrás. De todos modos, nunca le venía mal recordar.

Recordaba a los pocos amigos que tenía. O mejor dicho, aquellos que alguna vez tuvo. Ya adultos cada uno se fue por su lado formando familias y Bilbo se quedó soltero a una edad que para un hobbit no era realmente conveniente, pues la juventud se le escapaba de a poco por entre los dedos, y al pasar la barrera del medio siglo probablemente ya se había condenado a un futuro solitario.

Recordaba también todo el vecindario, al menos a la parte que bien conocía de Bolsón Cerrado, el lugar en el que se crió cuando era pequeño.

Bolsón Cerrado. A pesar de que cada retazo de pasto de aquel lugar le había visto crecer y madurar, por alguna razón no lo sentía como  _ su lugar. _ Tal vez porque de pequeño siempre había preferido las locaciones que estaban por fuera del área poblada en lugar de los caminos ya conocidos, o tal vez porque ya más adulto casi nunca salía de casa y se encerraba en su habitación a leer y releer mapas entre otros documentos. Se podría decir que su hogar se encontraba solamente dentro de su casa, y no propiamente en su vecindario de origen.

A veces visitaba el pasado y recordaba a sus padres. A Bungo, quien le enseñó lo importante de valorar el hogar, su identidad y la valentía que residía detrás de actos cotidianos, como nunca menospreciarse. Y por supuesto, también recordaba a Belladona, su querida madre. Para Bilbo era complicado pensar en colocarle adjetivos, pues nunca había llegado a algún calificativo que pudiera describirla con total precisión. Era hermosa, elegante, con manos siempre amables, y a pesar de que nunca volvió a correr hazañas después de haberse desposado con Bungo, un aire aventurero desprendía a su andar. Una sonrisa inteligente, una mirada chispeante. Conocía el arte de las plantas, el cual transmitió a su hijo, asimismo poseía gran destreza en cuanto a cocinar nos referimos; no obstante, lo que más puede Bilbo destacar era que ella siempre tuvo la fortaleza y sabiduría para sacar lo mejor de las peores situaciones.

No era necesario ser utopistas, basándose en ilusiones vanas en medio del caos.

Bastaba con ser resiliente y perseverante. Y muy fuerte.

Recordaba, con una sonrisa, pero también con nostalgia, ya que ninguno de los dos se encontraba ahora al lado de Bilbo.

Sintió que quedó completamente solo cuando falleció su padre y, luego de ocho años, su madre. Había pensado que más allá de su hogar no habría ya nada más y que estaba desamparado entre fronteras imaginarias e inatravesables. Bolsón Cerrado estaba quedando demasiado grande para él, para él solo. Ya no valía la pena buscar más gente para incluir en su círculo cercano, porque probablemente nadie comprendería sus pensamientos y divagues.

Solo su madre comprendía su lado Bolsón, cuando Bilbo de pequeño pedía el desayuno a la cama. Solo su padre comprendía su lado Tuk, cuando Bilbo llegaba al anochecer después de una pequeña aventura en los sembradíos de alrededor, ensuciando el piso con fango y con ramitas de árbol.

Prefería perderse en el papel de los mapas hasta aprendérselos de memoria y ver los álbumes familiares vez tras vez hasta no sentirse tan vacío.

Pensó que nunca volvería a sentirse comprendido. Pensó, dándose cuenta de que la muerte de su madre había pasado hace escasos seis años.

Bilbo se removió entre las mantas y se percató de que tenía las piernas entumecidas. Prefirió levantarse para mitigar el adormecimiento y pensar un poco más en lo que iba de noche.

Recordó las mañanas de la Comarca, con su aire impregnado al aroma de la leña y la comida. Todos desayunaban casi a la misma hora, y casi a la misma hora salían cada cual a su deber. El sol calentaba suavemente sobre las verdes colinas decoradas por las coloridas puertas de los smials y agujeros hobbits.

Recordó las tardes de la Comarca, cuando las personas volvían de sus labores al hogar y se reunían en familia a contar historias o anécdotas frente a la cálida chimenea, tal vez con unas pipas o con un té tibio junto a galletas horneadas.

También recordó los baños de la Comarca. Era una verdadera ceremonia el preparar el baño para los hobbits: agua caliente, mucho vapor, ropas con un agradable olor a limpio y luego una rica comida. Bilbo recordó con eso que no se había dado un baño decente hace muchos días. Para él ahora el baño no era más sinónimo que algún riachuelo o arroyo con horripilante agua helada, y por supuesto con nada de vapor.

Caminó algo adormilado y llevó a rastras un par de mantas hasta el tronco de un árbol no bastante lejos de donde estaba la fogata. Apoyó su espalda en él, tapándose nuevamente con las cobijas que afortunadamente no habían perdido su calor. Levantó la mirada y vio las estrellas brillando a través de las delgadas nubes, iluminadas por el brillo azulado de la luna creciente.

Inevitablemente, recordó las noches de la Comarca, tan tranquilas y serenas, bajo el oscuro velo nocturno y estrellado, con finas estelas de humo provenientes de las chimeneas decorando el cielo, las luces amarillentas de las velas a través de las cortinas y el silencio tranquilizador que se esparcía por Hobbiton.

Definitivamente eran muy diferentes aquellos días quietos en comparación a los últimos días que ha tenido, y eso que todavía no salían por completo de las tierras civilizadas, lo que era hasta la Última Morada de Rivendel, justo al oeste de las Montañas Nubladas.

Bilbo recordó la comodidad de su hogar con un mohín, reacio a creer que estaba tan lejos. Extrañaba poder servirse comida a cualquier hora y de cualquier tipo, su cama blanda, la chimenea y (por muy estúpido que pareciera) el techo también lo extrañaba. Eran cosas cotidianas a las que no todos los días le tomaba la importancia, pero ahora que viajaba a la intemperie, las valoraba y extrañaba bastante.

Se recostó un poco más sobre el árbol, bostezando y comenzando a parpadear cada vez más soñoliento. Vio a los enanos desde donde se encontraba, como unos bultos dispuestos alrededor de la fogata, uno que otro moviéndose mientras dormía. Casi todos ellos provenían de linaje real, pero pese a ello habían tenido una vida difícil (todo lo contrario a lo que se esperaría de un noble, con rutina holgada y cómoda), combatiendo con orcos y dragones, abandonando sus reinos para establecerse en ningún lado.

Vagaban de lugar en lugar.

Ahora que prácticamente convivía con trece enanos se daba cuenta de que hacía falta mucha valentía para sentirse realmente parte de su pueblo. Ser enano significaba luchar.

El objetivo que tenía este viaje era precisamente volver al reino que una vez dejaron para reclamarlo como propio de los enanos, no del dragón. Bilbo sabía que ese no era un objetivo fácil de cumplir.

El hobbit de repente se sintió pequeño, más pequeño que de costumbre. Se sintió… bueno, como cuando algunas veces nos quejamos por nimiedades o tonterías, mientras hay otras personas que están pasando problemas realmente grandes. Bilbo no sabía con exactitud qué parte de él encajaba en una compañía de enanos y su búsqueda del reino perdido de Erebor, pero si podía hacer algo para ayudarlos, realmente quería hacerlo, y no por sus impulsos Tuk (los cuales querían ver más allá de la Comarca y experimentar aventuras extremas), al contrario, era más bien por su parte Bolsón, aquella parte de él que valoraba el hogar, las raíces de cada uno y la riqueza en tener un lugar al cual pertenecer.

Sus dos contrapartes, tanto Tuk como Bolsón, le ayudarían a salir bien de toda esta historia, pues como lo había visto con sus padres: Tuk y Bolsón se complementaban. Aceptaría todo suceso que se presentara frente a él, siempre sin olvidar el objetivo: recuperar el reino de Erebor, bajo la Montaña Solitaria. Reconquistar un hogar para todo un pueblo, un lugar al cual ellos puedan pertenecer.

Bostezó nuevamente y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Esta noche los pensamientos lo dejaron más satisfecho consigo mismo, sin demasiada nostalgia, como en otras veces. Segundos antes de quedarse dormido, vislumbró por el rabillo del ojo y bajo la luz de la luna una silueta moverse a su lado. El miedo hizo que el sueño escapara a quién sabe dónde y sin pensar en nada más que en orcos, trolls y otras criaturas espantosas, blandió su pequeña espada y apuntó a quién quiera que fuera que estuviera allí.

—Baja el arma, hobbit —le respondió una voz conocida, la cual sonaba no muy amistosa (por no decir nada de amistosa).

—Ah, eras tú… —guardó a Aguijón en su vaina y trató de parecer despreocupado mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en las mantas, sin embargo, sus manos, más bien su cuerpo completo, seguía temblando.

—¿Qué haces aquí, lejos del campamento? ¿Pensabas irte? —preguntó Thorin con brusquedad.

—Pensaba dormir en algún lugar con respaldo —respondió Bilbo casi inmediatamente, quizás un poco áspero.

Así es como comenzaban las pequeñas discusiones que tenían, las cuales no pasaban más allá de un intercambio brusco de palabras. Era mala idea juntar dos temperamentos fuertes sobre todo si solían tener opiniones contrarias.

De todos modos, Bilbo no sabía si Thorin se comportaba de esa manera con él porque desconfiaba de su calidad de saqueador (a quién engaña, que en realidad no era saqueador), o quizás porque nunca lo quiso en su compañía, o simplemente le desagradaba el hecho de que alguien haragán que no conocía nada acerca del esfuerzo (según los pensamientos y, digámoslo, prejuicios de Thorin) les ayudara en parte vital de la misión. Pero con o sin razón, el líder de los enanos siempre encontraba motivos para lanzar comentarios molestos al hobbit.

—¿Entonces asumo que sigues pensando en continuar con el viaje? —preguntó nuevamente el enano.

—¿Y por qué tendría que dejarlo? —dijo Bilbo, poniéndose de pie (dejando de lado las mantas, pero esperando internamente que no escapara el calor de estas) para demostrar algo más de autoridad, no obstante, la diferencia de estatura seguía siendo evidente.

—Pensé que extrañabas tus libros, tus mapas, tus pipas y tus segundos desayunos.

Bilbo sostuvo la mirada del enano un par de segundos, mientras el vaivén de la fogata lejana les bañaba los rostros.

—Es cierto, los extraño —respondió finalmente—, pero no pienso volver solo por eso. Los hobbits también somos una raza valiente.

Thorin sonrió casi instantáneamente, cruzándose de brazos. Bilbo pudo reconocer qué tipo de sonrisa era aquella, una que rozaba la sorna.

_ "¿Por qué eres así?" _

—¿Podrías darme algún ejemplo? —cuestionó Escudo de Roble. Ahora la sonrisa demostraba más o menos el triunfo de la discusión (como si esta fuese una competencia, pensó Bilbo).

El mediano pensó; no habían demasiado ejemplos para nombrar a un heredero al trono de Erebor, quien además había visto y vivido grandes batallas, invasiones y crisis. Cualquier acto heroico se vería empequeñecido frente a la figura de Thorin, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór.

Bilbo calló, guardó silencio, temiendo que si decía algo más agrandaría aún más la discusión. Aún estaba de pie, pero no por orgullo, sino por dignidad. No pensaba ser menos. Es cierto, no estaba acostumbrado a formar parte de broncas, por lo que cuando discutía con alguien se sentía incómodo; enojado y triste a la vez. Eso sumado a que normalmente los temas de disputa con Thorin eran acerca de su aspecto  _ "comodón y perezoso", _ de su  _ "poco aporte en la compañía" _ y de sus  _ "constantes problemas que terminan arrastrando a todo el grupo". _

El remordimiento y la culpa era lo que hacía que Bilbo quisiera regresar a su hogar y no causar más problemas. Pensaba que no encajaba, que no sería de ayuda, que efectivamente más allá de su hogar no había ya nada más, que entonces de verdad estaba desamparado entre fronteras imaginarias e inatravesables. Bolsón Cerrado y el mundo entero era demasiado grande para él.

No obstante, Bilbo seguía en pie, observando al enano que tenía en frente de tanto en tanto, mientras buscaba una respuesta para entregarle. Fue allí que se dio cuenta.

No. No era enojo lo que aquella mirada azulina reflejaba, era algo mucho más profundo. Incomprensión.

Thorin era de línea directa del linaje de Durin, un heredero del reino. Un príncipe. Aún así, el reinado de Erebor se vio truncado; un dragón se adueñó de todo y no tuvieron otra opción que huir. Posteriormente se trasladaron a Moria, donde tuvieron que luchar contra orcos y otras escorias, todo con tal de encontrar un lugar para vivir. Fue allí donde Thorin presenció la muerte de su abuelo, en donde se suponía que sería su nuevo hogar.

Los enanos no tuvieron más opción que errar por el mundo, buscando alguna locación para establecerse. No solo un lugar que les pertenezca, sino un lugar al cual puedan pertenecer.

Thorin debió continuar como cabecilla de los restantes, pues su padre se había extraviado en batalla. Encontraron un lugar para vivir, pero Thorin no encontraba su hogar, y ahora se encontraba en un viaje probando suerte, esperando (anhelando con todo su corazón) recuperar lo que por derecho era de él: el trono de Erebor.

Por supuesto, eso no era una vida muy linda, ni la historia más alegre.

Bilbo tenía su propia historia, con sus propias tragedias y sus propios actos de valentía. Pensó de manera fugaz que probablemente ninguna historia es comparable a la de otra persona, y que de seguro no podría comprender a Thorin, y viceversa.

Y eso no estaba mal. No del todo.

Bilbo dirigió su mirada hasta la de Thorin nuevamente, este asimismo le siguió observando, pero ahora sí parecía algo molesto.

—¿Quieres que te dé un ejemplo? —dijo Bilbo con voz calmada, luego de aquel largo rato, prosiguendo a callar un breve par de segundos—. Yo —sonrió—, creo que puedo, quizás, ser un ejemplo. O llegar a serlo—se encogió de hombros—. Aunque aún no se lo demuestro a ustedes… ni tampoco a mí mismo.

El enano le vio con breve confusión pero guardó silencio, sabiendo que el saqueador aún no había dicho todo lo que quería decir. 

—No estoy seguro de qué es lo que haré dentro de esta compañía, pero lo haré. Sea defender a un compañero, al honor de Erebor o, incluso, robar el botín de un dragón; tampoco estoy seguro de cómo lo haré, pero lo haré.

—Me gustaría ver aquello en la práctica —afirmó Thorin con una socarronería poco disimulada.

—Y lo verás —el castaño alzó levemente el mentón—. Tú mismo eres testigo de cómo blandí mi espada al ver tu sombra.

—Temblabas de pies a cabeza.

—Pero no dudé.

Silencio, y ahora se invertían los roles en la discusión, con otro ganador. Como si esta fuese una competencia, pensaba nuevamente Bilbo, separando momentáneamente las miradas.

El hobbit carraspeó, retomando el habla, con algo más de valentía—: Apuesto a que tú también has temblado de pies a cabeza alguna vez, a que te has sentido inseguro y a que has tenido miedo de algo que puede parecer insignificante, ¿no?

El silencio los envolvió y la oscuridad abismal que se extiende en plena mitad de la madrugada se hacía pesadamente presente. Bilbo esbozó una media sonrisa, recogiendo las mantas para ir a dejarlas cerca de la fogata junto a donde los demás estaban durmiendo, todo mientras Thorin aún le observaba.

—Solo sé paciente —le dijo en voz bajita—. Definitivamente mostraré mi valentía, y no por mí, sino por ustedes. Ayudaré dentro de todo lo que pueda a recuperar su hogar. Yo ya tengo el mío. No me importa abandonarlo si es por recobrar el de otros.

Bilbo sonrió, con un movimiento de cabeza le dio las buenas noches, esperando poder dormir al menos unas cinco horas.

Esperaba también que, incluso si Thorin no pudiera comprender, le entendiera.

Ni que fuera una competencia, pensó Bilbo, y se quedó dormido.

**Author's Note:**

> El padre de Bilbo, Bungo Bolsón falleció el 2926 y su madre, Belladona Tuk, el 2934.  
> Aguijón es el nombre de la espada de Bilbo (según el libro).
> 
> A/N: Esto lo escribí el 2016 en FanFiction. No lo recordaba, lo encontré cuando fui a cerrarme el perfil. Lo edité un poco (quizás inventé un par de palabras incluyendo sufijos y prefijos, pero ya qué) y lo subí aquí.
> 
> Me volvió todo el amor por esta saga, cómo no.


End file.
